


As Sleek As A Shriek Spinning Round and Round

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Yang tries to sort out what makes her attracted to Blake given how dissimilar they are, and her weird logic reasoning brings her to an insane conclusion: she has to let Zwei mate her to see if it's just an animal attraction. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Zwei, Yang Xiao Long/Zwei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

As her teammates left the dorm room, Yang let out the low groans and agonized sounds of someone deep in a misery nobody questioned. Everyone assumed she was sick, and she'd done a damn good job of acting the part, twisting and turning from the moment she got up, clutching her stomach. She had worked her way up to a sweat before anyone got up by way of a heating pad hidden under the blanket that she held her forehead to, and it gave her the sense of a fever too, kept everyone convinced she needed the day off as they went to class without her. And just in case anyone did come back, Yang stayed in bed a while longer, holding firm and not doing anything to risk being caught.

But one she was sure they weren’t coming back, she rolled out of bed, kicking up to life in her pajamas and looking over to Zwei as he snoozed on Ruby's bed. "I'm really gonna do this," she said. "Holy shit. I feel like a lunatic right now."

There was something unsettling and almost upsetting about how Yang had even reached this point. Blake had mentioned how they didn't have a lot in common but still worked so well together, but that got Yang thinking. They weren't similar at all; Blake was quiet, reserved, prone to diving into books and not coming out from them, while yang was a loud, gym rat. There was so little between them that could unite their personalities, and it left Yang feeling unsure about their relationship. Not about her love for Blake, of course; that much was certain, and Yang was confident in it. But she was full of questions and worries about why.

Somehow, through all the processes and considerations about what she loved about Blake, one thing that Yang kept returning to her animal features. Yang thought animals were cute, but was that it? Did she just love Blake for being a Faunus? Yang wasn't very good at thinking, and that problem led her down a bizarre path, to a conclusion that the only way he would know for sure if there was any merit to her love for Blake would be to see what made an animal different from her girlfriend. In essence, she had to fuck a dog.

If she fucked the dog and still felt like she loved Blake, then it was real.

The baffling 'truth' behind all this was utterly nonsensical, but Yang was certain of it, sure of herself and of the methods here as she rolled out of bed and decided to make her move on Zwei. She knew how she wanted to do it. Knew she wanted to make this silly for the sake of smoothing out how insane this was. "Hey stud," she said, slipping onto the bed, lying herself seductively down in front of Zwei as he looked up at her in confusion, the small dog confused as he looked to Yang. "It's just the two of us now, and I've been waiting to be alone with a fine piece of man like you for a while now." She smiled, biting her lip and running a finger along his side, teasing his soft fur as she made her highly questionable move.

"I've felt such a magnetism between us, and I'm sure you have too. Come on, Zwei, we can't keep fighting these desires. I need this. I need you." She smiled, petting him and swaying, her pajama top starting to ride up her taut midsection. "And with the way you look at me, I don't think it's just me. You want me, don't you? It's okay to admit it. I want you too, Zwei. You’re such an incredible man, and I need one like you. I need one so badly!" her tease continued.

Zwei did not answer. Zwei was a dog.

"Your cock is the only thing that can make me feel better, and I want it. I want all of it." He shifted as she pet him, sitting, and she was happy to offer herself up to him. "Let's do this. Let's make something special happen. Right now. Between us. Something we'll never forget." She tugged her top up and let him see her bare breasts. "I know you want these. It's okay. I want to give them to you." She rose up off the bed, and began to perform a striptease for her pet dog, who did not give much reaction or awareness about any of what was happening as she got to work on him. Her hips swayed as she peeled off her tank top, let him see her breasts. 

And he was looking at her, sure. But beyond the technical fact he was doing so, there wasn't much to be said for his reaction. Zwei sat there not paying much attention to the wild motions of Yang's body as it tried to entice him, tried to tempt and seduce him. He didn't seem very receptive or aware though, sitting, hanging out, doing nothing at all in response to al this as he just lingered, waited. Yang pushed herself into her own head to avoid thinking about it much, focusing on the dance and on keeping up the pace, doing little to respond or act based on this. He'd perk up and come around to it. It was fine.

She turned around and let her shorts drop, wiggling her thong-clad ass into the dog's face a moment. "I've always needed a man like you." By plying up a weird, lusty game out of this, Yang figured she could get some fun in and avoid the frustrating reality of how she was just a hopeless weirdo doing her best to make this not feel so fucking bizarre and embarrassing. She didn't do a very good job at that. She shifted her ass back, looking over her shoulder with a smoldering gaze, ready to seduce and make that final push.

And saw Zwei licking his nuts.

It was a disappointing and deflating sight, one that made Yang slump and sigh as she watched Zwei prove so utterly disinterested in her. "Come on, really?" she asked, deflated. "Zwei, I'm trying to seduce you, buddy. Come on, why don't you want to fuck me?" Predictably, she didn’t receive anything more from him; Zwei was cleaning himself and had little time for her weird dancing. Dejected and embarrassed, Yang could and should have taken this as a sign that fucking her dog wasn't a good idea.

Instead, it urged her to take even more drastic measures. Extending out forward, she climbed onto the bed, crawling into place and seizing Zwei's flaccid cock, pushing his head away. "Let me try, oy," she said, and began to lick against his sheath, teasing his cock to a careless rise and she began to engage now in sucking off her own dog. There wasn't a damn shred of sense or decency to this approach, but that was fine. She was by now absolutely ready to take charge and do what she had to do. Leaning forward and starting to lick all over Zwei's cock, Yang took a weird step in a direction she knew was going to eb her undoing and several kinds of over the line.

This, finally, got Zwei's attention. It was impossible for it not to; Yang's babbling meant nothing to the animal, but having his cock licked? That was easy enough for an animal to understand to be excited by, his attention now firmly upon Yang as she advanced upon him, her mouth at his lap and licking away. She was determined to make this work, and she pushed on with careful and eager vigor to prove herself as she licked, as her mouth moved with careless motions seeking to cross well past anything reasonable or sane for the sake of utter fucking surrender.

Zwei welcomed it. he lay there happily accepting the attention, firm and eager, ready for this and allowing Yang to do whatever she wanted to his cock, suddenly very invested in allowing this all to happen and accepting the indulgence and the lust that followed. Yang was happy to see it through, pushing firmly in and tending to the wild pleasures and demands taking hold of her. She felt so lit up, excitable and weird messes of pressure hitting her hard as she shifted in, as she started licking more aggressively against the cock before her, unable to deny the swells of pleasure growing within her.

His cock hardened and emerged as her tongue bore down upon it, and the growing excitement within Zwei finally got him engaged, as she focused now on pushing on and tending to his cock. It grew larger. Bigger. An impressive cock to find on the family pet, as Yang pushed further into the weird, foggy desires and lusts that it conjured within her. "Your cock's so big for such a small dog," she whined, feeling it rise, watching it became almost a bit ridiculous on his size, but she was fine with that, pushing down and beginning to suck him off, working quicker along is shaft, taking it into her mouth and sucking on it.

The prospect excited Zwei, kept him panting and squirming as he took on all this pleasure and commotion, wanting it so badly and not caring about how much this was definitely several steps too far. His hot blonde owner was sucking him off, and he may have been a dog, but he understood this much, lustful pleasures coming over him as he panted and shivered about, a strong pleasure coming on strong, firm confidence and the drive to push his limits all showing off the wild need waiting within her now. Yang had no idea how to handle everything she felt, but she knew she wanted to open up to it, embracing a bizarre, perverse lust that took her quickly and without sense.

Bobbing her head back and forth, Yang's sucking was obedient, ready, pushing on with a stronger confidence and need than she felt entirely comfortable giving up to. Everything she did was firm, driven, pushing on with a confidence strong enough that she felt unable to hold it all back. Sucking a dog off should not have been as interesting or exciting as it was to yang, but she was careless, wildly sucking on back and forth, slobbering on Zwei's cock. Getting way too into this for her own good and letting pleasures take her by storm. She kept sucking and pushing on stronger, getting a tense rise out of all the possibilities in front of her. Back and forth motions grew sloppier and more frantic as she accepted this insanity, embracing something wilder and stronger by the second.

Zwei wriggled about on the bed, his small and adorable frame wriggling about in excitable delight, a gleeful rush of pleasure coming on firm. Yang's sloppy head was hitting the dog just right, giving him something to get excited about. Very, very excited. Yang's mouth moved with determination that she should have been more embarrassed by, but all Zwei felt was pleasure, his cock snug in the embrace of warmth and love. He didn't have any way to warn Yang of his impending orgasm, it just sort of happened. His cock just abruptly erupted in her mouth, and Yang was recoiling back in surprise, the taste of dog cum leaving her a conflicted woman full of questions and concerns as she spat it up, more cum splattering across her face as she went.

"Shit, you really--we need to get you a girlfriend once we're done here. I'm not taking care of this mess every day." Yang trembled, feeling a weird and guilty rush of arousal over the whole thing. She shouldn't have, but there was just no way for her to ignore that she was turned on by this. Zwei's cock was big, canine or not. And she was filled with a desire to take that didn’t entirely have as much to do with her quest to find out if she loved Blake as she would have liked. It all felt foggy and weird, not quite locking in a distinct sense of what she was doing at all, but she didn't have much of a choice here; she had to keep going.

Zwei continued to not understand a word out of her mouth at all, but as Yang shifted way and got onto her hands and knees for him, there was something special here, something powerful and direct that Zwei could easily understand. There was so much pleasure in this mess, so many emotions and feelings that had to be expressed and give in into, and not a lot of time to figure it out. He looked at her, watched her wiggling her hips, urging him forward, begging him to have her. And he did. He pushed forward, burying his muzzle between her legs and starting to lick clumsy at her dripping pussy, loudly sniffing at it and feeling out the temptation and the heat that got to him as he pushed on harder, firmer, needier.

The feeling of her dog licking her pussy brought on a lot of messy sensations that Yang didn't have even the slightest idea how to begin dealing or feeling. She was struck by the sensations and the lusts, filled with something she had no choice but to consider, no mater how feral and senseless it was. "Lick my pussy, boy!" she gasped, unable to believe the words coming out of her mouth at the moment, but they were confident, coming on strong and without shame for this. They shouldn't have been so confident. Shame would have been healthy right now, but instead, she was deep in a twisted, wicked enjoyment that she felt incapable of resisting or controlling.

Growing sensations and their wild, urgent consequences filled Yang with a lot of things she wasn't entirely ready to face, but she did so boldly, readily, throwing herself into the deep end. She wanted to give up. Wanted it more than anything. Back and forth she heaved in trembling shows of desire, growing lusts hitting her with fire and conviction. It felt better to be eaten out by her dog than it should have, and rather than shy away from that truth, Yang gave in harder. There was o time to pull back or consider the idea this was wrong; Yang needed to keep pushing and indulge hotter, needed to abandon all sense for something more twisted and more vulgar by the second. She threw herself into the deep end, not caring how absurd this was, not caring how much she was crossing the line. Zwei's tongue felt too good for her to pay mind to any of that.

The conviction with which Yang faced her desire was absolutely too insane to be believed. There was no time to hold back this pleasure, just the certainty of giving in to it. As long as Yang was into it, Zwei was too, his licks intensifying, getting greedier as he tended to her, as he gave her everything. There was so much pressure upon Yang and all of it screamed to her from deep within, kept her engaged, withing, bucking about on the bed in shows of desire and ecstasy as she learned just how good it could feel to let her dog go wild on her. And with that in mind, it was ecstasy. The pleasure built, Yang lying there getting tongued, twisting about in a weird, uncertain rush of pleasures getting too hot to deal with.

She came. She didn't like ow quickly she came, but the weird, forbidden, foggy thrill of her dog eating her out pushed Yang over the edge in ways she was powerless against. Her surrender was potent, wild, and she felt so good giving in to it all, accepting and embracing the idea that these pleasures were all in some weird way right. Fooling around with a dog didn't do anywhere near enough to help Yang figure out if she loved Blake or not, but it sure as fuck felt good, her body trembling and shivering under these demands. "Zwei," she whined, rocking back and forth in needy motions of surrender and lust. "Zwei, fuck me now. You can do it. I want it!"

Zwei didn't need to be told. Given that he didn't understand a word she said, he still technically hadn't. But he knew what he was doing, and quickly moved to do it, climbing up onto Yang, mounting her as she lowered her lower body down to the mattress a bit, legs spread and ass out toward him. He began to thrust forward, clumsily missing them ark of her pussy multiple times, amid wild strokes that didn't stop until he got it right. It was more luck than anything, but as his thick canine shaft plunged into Yang, she didn't care what it was, she just cared that it got Zwei inside of her.

"Fuck. Yes, boy! Good boy. Such a good boy. The goddest boy. Fuck me nice and hard now, come on." She wanted this. It was insane to, but as she clutched at the sheets, she felt overjoyed to actually have Zwei inside of her, raw animal lusts hitting her without any concern or control for the actual motivations that were supposed to eb behind all of this. They didn't matter anywhere near as much as getting fucked did, and she was happy to embrace this commotion and this panic as she took it all, rocking back and forth in shivering motions of utter desire and debauchery, focused now on getting hers and to letting anything stop her.

Instead of going to class, Yang lay in her dorm room getting fucked by her dog. There was no way to make this seem right or sensible in the fucking least, but the more she felt of these quivering, creeping sensations taking her by storm, the less she cared. Yang liked to live for herself when she needed it, and right now, she needed it. Needed it too much to think, hammering back against Zwei's thrusts. For a small dog, he was packing something special, and she found herself happy to be taking all of it, giving up to the joy and letting it rush through her. She could sort it out later, whatever it was.

The enduring speed and intensity of Zwei's thrusts was something special. Yang knew that much immediately. He was so reckless with her, greedy, seeking all the pleasure he could muster and pushing her to surrender to it, not caring about anything else. It felt so satisfying, so strange, driving her to keep moving, heaving back and forth, surrendering herself to all she knew and all she could give in to. There was far too much pressure and dizziness here for Yang to handle it. She was no sweet, innocent virgin, but something about the way he fucked her just made it all click, kept her giving in deeper, needier, craving all of this pleasure and the sweet surrender of letting it all take her by storm. The more she felt of this, the less capable she was of controlling the downward spiral, wanting it more than she could possibly handle.

The dog cock shook her deep, kept her wanting to explore what she could feel as she indulged, as she surrendered thoroughly to the desires and their call. A shameful, wicked call. One that made her dizzy, one that compromised her ability to control herself. Full of dog dick and loving the thrill of it, Yang was far removed now from any coherent attempt to sort out her romantic feelings, and she fucking knew it, but the depraved thrill kept her engaged, kept her rocking back against his dick. She felt so packed with each thrust, Zwei's cock heftier than it should have been for a dog his size, and he was able to push her limits, to shove he deeper into this debauchery and keep her engaged fully, incapable of drawing back or saving herself now.

Thundering heaves of pleasure and searing sensation kept pushing Yang, and she wanted this. She didn't care anymore fi it was keeping her from answers, if this wasn't helping her. It felt so good that she was learning other, perhaps more important things about herself instead, and that satisfaction carried her far as she gave in, as she abandoned sense to heave back and forth, to embrace the pleasures and the desires that surged through her. Here, Yang felt at peace, ready, satisfied, and as she crashed into a powerful rush of orgasmic delight, there felt like no stopping her.

"Good! Fucking! Boy!" Yang screamed. Her orgasm surged through her with intoxicating power and desire, and as he slammed into her, a flood of hot, rich dog cum fucked her into a position of senseless glee and desire. She was done for, worn down, shivering under the pressure and letting it all go. This felt so god that she didn't know how to handle it all, and the gooey spunk lingering inside of her brought on a warmth that made her want to take a nap, sinking down onto the bed, tugging blankets over herself. It was Ruby's bed, but she didn't care at that point, snuggling up with her dog, who happily sank his half-flaccid cock between her breasts for warmth as she faded off.

After a few hours of napping, Yang knew she had to clean up. Ruby's bedding was taken away and she moved on to do some laundry, stepping into the shower to clean up while she did so. In there, under the hot water, Yang pondered what she had done with her hand between her legs, thinking about it, and about what it meant for her love for Blake.

It meant nothing. She loved Blake no differently after fucking Zwei. She should have expected that, but maybe that wasn't the point. Her love for Blake was an excuse. A convenient way to push through to the real issue she needed to resolve, a convenient excuse to try fucking a dog for the first time. For different reasons entirely, Yang loved her girlfriend, and she loved dog cock, like any girl should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	2. Spinning 'Round And 'Round

"So how does it feel to have the best tits in school wrapped around your dick?" Yang asked, and Blake clenched up in disbelief. She peered in through the door, seeing the bottom half of her girlfriend in yellow lingerie, lacy thong panties that framed her hips and her waist perfectly before vanishing behind her cheeks, matching stockings and garters, with a bra tossed onto the floor. Lingerie Blake had bought for Yang as a gift, which now she was wearing for someone else. It was unbelievable.

Blake had a feeling something was wrong. For months now, Yang had been acting strange. Not always; she still acted most of the time like herself, whether as a punchy jokester or as a loving girlfriend. But there were other times where she seemed distant, removed from situations and even getting cold on Blake from time to time. She'd been missing a few classes every week as she feigned stomach aches and problems that got her away from class. Blake was terrified by the prospect that Tang may have been cheating on her and she wanted to investigate it or herself, but discovering her girlfriend giving some guy a titfuck was in every horrible way a confirmation now of Blake's deepest fears.

Pushing the door pen with intense fear and worry over what she was about to peer upon, Blake had to know who Yang was cheating no he with, hearing the eager rumble as she did so of, "I'm so glad that nobody else knows how great your cock is. It gets to be my secret, just like only you ever get to see me being so horny for you," as he did so. Blake was heartbroken, mind racing with a myriad of worries and concerns about who it was, mind running wild with possibilities she wasn't ready for conclusive answer to, which all added up to make it all the more shocking when she finally pushed open the door in time to see a corgi lying on the bed with yang's breasts wrapped around his cock.

Blake had thrown herself forward, ready to confront Yang, bursting forward with the door slamming behind her, and the actual gravity of this situation didn't hit her until she had already said, "How dare you!" But the frozen look of dawning realization on her face was almost hilarious to Yang as she watched her girlfriend shudder to a halt. "Zwei? You're cheating no me with Zwei?"

There was something almost hilarious about the situation to Yang, who knew she had to push down the wild humour in tis situation, drawing back from Zwei in a panic. "Wait, I can explain," she said, hands going up in the air as she tried to steady the situation down from the weird heights of panic it was likely to hit if she didn't take care. "This isn't how it looks, I swear."

Blake wanted to get fierce and harsh with Yang, wanted to lay into her verbally for what she had done. But as she stood in the room, the pheromones coming off of Zwei were hitting her a bit mor funnily than she expected, nervous sniffs at the air filling her nose with arousal, and her thighs pressed together as she said, "Have you been going around for months behind my back to have sex with your dog?" She couldn't believe her eyes, but as she started to grind her legs together where she stood, the incredulous anger wasn't really coming through like she wanted it to.

Yang knew she didn't have a good justification or this. Knew she was deep in the wrong or everything she was doing here, and yet there felt like a distinct way to make the most of this. Blake's arousal wasn't subtle, and rathe than trying to pull back and play at shame, Yang knew there was a hotter option, drawn across the floor to seize her girlfriend, pulling her in tight, hand on the back of her head to push her face into her bare chest, a motion she knew would have Blake disarmed and helpless. "Come on, don't sweat it. I didn't cheat on you with a real guy, right? I know it sounds weird, but maybe if you listen, I can make sense to you."

Blake tried to find an argument, but her kisses over the tops of Yang's breasts didn't give her much space to do that, body melting in against the continued swell of desire and temptation taking hold of her. Blake struggled to focus on what was important, and found that she was having a harder, harsher time with it each step of the way. She was stuck here, growing needier as the temptation welled and she found herself more hopelessly confronted by the idea that all she really wanted was to give in. Her hands fell limp and helpless against her sides, accepting a pressure and a demand that didn't feel quite right at all, and yet there she was, hanging imp in the confused daze that held her.

"Why a dog?" she finally asked. It sounded more confused than anything else, because confusion was the only emotion Blake could feel strongly, beyond an aching and guilty lust. 

But Yang was ready to move on from it. At least partially. "Shh, don't worry about it. You seem really tense, maybe you should just let me make up to you what happened." With her hands starting to ease Blake out of her clothes, Yang was shameless, forward, bold, ready to prove he desires in their strangest and most unrepentant form. "Want me to eat you out?' Her fingers lipped under Blake's panties, felt the growing need and wetness there.

She shouldn't have said yes, but amid all these feelings and Yang's devious approach, Blake didn't stand a chance. "Please," she whined, and before she knew what was happening, the dizzy Faunus lay on the bed naked, legs spread out as Yang's ass went up high in the air and the blonde dove in to devour her. It was hasty and aggressive in all the ways Blake loved sex with Yang being a tumble through excitement and delight that she couldn't possibly deny now that she was deep in the heat.

Overwhelming Blake with as much sensation as she could muster was the best strategy forward. With every lick and caress of her tongue, Blake pursued shameless, forward aggression, letting her tongue slither and caress across her mound, tending to the moment with firmer heat and a certain, focused desire. s long as he could keep pushing the moment and not leaving a moment for Blake to think and respond, she knew she could pull this off, her girlfriend clearly compromised by pheromones and not in a frame of mind to do a damn thing about it. She just dove in with licks and kisses, stoking her lusts and trying to wind her up harder amid the swells of pleasure she knew were going to zero in on everything she needed. Each caress of her tongue against the sick mound was another chance to push her limits, and she knew what she could do if she really put herself to going all out.

"I'm not mad," Blake whined as she let the tongue work against her, as Yang gripped her thighs and keep them spaced apart, Pushing no firmer and needier against the desire and the pleasure she knew she could push there, testing the limits of reason and stretching her boundaries in a show of utter desperation. "I just don't know why you--nngh, why a dog? You skipped class. Kept secrets from me. All for Zwei." She was still trying to understand, but the degree to which the scent of dog dick was hitting her in ways that had her feeling funny left her clumsy. Blake didn't even realize just how deep her frustrations ran or how much she was giving p with ecstatic need to demanding pleasures, which grew only messier and stranger as she really dug in to savour them and their effects on her.

Yang didn't stop talking to explain herself. She knew what she had at her disposal, and knew that pushing harder against her was the right way to drive her mad. Each lick and caress of her tongue was another chance to push her, keeping up a forward and confident pressure. Blake's breath tightened, moans spilling through as she began caress herself, groping her breasts and letting the pleasure sink deeper into her, letting the warming thrill of letting herself succumb take hold of everything she understood. The introduction of fingers pumping into her kept Blake down deep under the pleasure, foggy rushes of delight that kept her dizzily fumbling through pure ecstasy, through a need like nothing else, and she wasn't sure she could control the degree to which she was falling deeper.

Yang wanted to make sure she had Blake fully surrendered and calmed down before she enacted her awful, dirty plan. There was something so sublime about testing her limits and pushing her through all the commotion, waiting for a chance to step in and challenge her with a ferocity she didn't have any hope of dealing with now. It was only then, when she was certain in her girlfriend's amicability, that Yang reached her hand out. "You ready to tag in?" she asked, Zwei slapping his paw down into her palm as the blonde pulled away ands lipped over to Blake's side.

Blake was just a bit too foggy to understand full what was happening, even as she watched it happen. It didn't fully register for her until Zwei was already on top of her and is dog dick was inside of her, forcing out a cry of utter confusion and panic. Reality hit her again, but no when she was much less prepared to face it, her eyes widening in utter shock as she looked at Yang, who lay smug and delighted beside her. "Your dog is--"

"Is a good boy whose cock feels great," Yang said, not leaving Blake much time to think clearly as she leaned in for kisses, silencing her and groping her breasts, seeking to completely overwhelm Blake and push this into a region of normalcy that would help muffle her frustrations, pushing them all away and replacing those concerns with acceptance, with pleasure. After so long fucking her dog, maybe Yang had been waiting for a time like this and didn't realize it, but now, she ken she needed Blake to join her in dog fucking bliss.

Zwei was eager to go all out, sniffing about as the scent of feline arousal excited him now just as much as his pheromones had wound her u. It was a give and take, his eager thrusts driving his cock into her snug pussy with greedy commotion and a need to prove he was ready, eager, that he needed more of her. There wasn't a shred of care or restraint behind the way he needed her, and the joy of letting himself give in was only escalating, getting messier out of control and pushing Blake to learn the hard way what absolute bliss awaited her. It was a hard lesson, a frantic swell of pure excitement that couldn't be resisted, and the pleasures kept coming.

"It feels good," Blake finally whined through the kiss. Moans that sounded torn between delight and scandal rang out as Blake explored a deepening sense of absolute hopelessness, her body desperate to understand with clarity what she was doing. There didn’t feel like any clarity behind what she was doing, just a helpless march into desires growing fiercer as everything hit her square-on, as she embraced what now felt too senseless to bear. Understanding washed over her, a fierce and swift thrill that kept her focused and ready to explore the weirdness upon her, and that all helped plunge her over into the deep end.

With confused gasps of hopeless joy, Blake came, not sure how to feel about cumming from having a dog fuck her, not sure she wasn't in over her head and losing her mind in ways nobody could possibly understand. But the incredible throb of pure bliss was so spectacular that she just couldn't resist giving up to it, and in seconds, she was alight with the feeling of Zwei cumming inside her. Hot dog cum filling her, an unprotected and sinful thrill that left Blake fitful, confused, burning p in pleasure but feeling so guilty and so weird about it that she couldn't help herself now. It felt too good, and Blake was left vulnerable in the wake of that, left feverishly focused now on her own undoing.

As much as Yang wanted to gloat and celebrate the utter ecstasy of making her mark, Blake was vulnerable now in ways too perfect to resist. She reached into the bedside drawer, grabbing the strap-on and swiftly fumbling the harness on, ready to make her move on Blake in the wildest of ways, ready to push her limits and test what she could get away with. "Wasn't that fun?" she asked, grabbing Blake as she lay writhing on the bed, Zwei’s cum starting to leak out of her as the dog drew back with a big, tongue-out smile. "Let's go for more."

Nothing was left in Blake's mind that could help her against a very forceful Yang. ragged up off of the bed and rolled into her girlfriend’s lap, Blake's awareness once more ran behind everything else happening, as she was puled up into place and then pulled sharply down onto her girlfriend's strap-on, impaled on the phallus and made to gasp out in sudden shock as her spine arched back and she felt the sudden swell of pressure hit her. "Yang!" she gasped, staring down in worry and surprise as Yang began to thrust up into her from behind determined to see through a pleasure and a need like nothing else. Her body struggled and shivered under all the sudden commotion, and she didn't feel prepared to face this with her head on straight.

"C'mon, can you blame a girl for getting rowdy watching her dog fuck the love of her life?" Yang gave a smack across Blake's ass, fingers digging then into her cheeks and holding firm, making it all seem natural and seamless even as she plotted for things to get crazier. "You're hot, and I got interrupted on giving Zwei a titfuck, so I'm feeling pretty pent up. Just roll with it, and hey, while we're here..." She spread Blake's cheeks apart, banking on Zwei getting the signal for how many times she'd spread her own cheeks in presenting to her dog, paired with how Blake seemed too out of it to really understand what was happening until it was too late.

The feeling of being constantly behind on the world around her was really starting to take its toll on Blake, as the sensation of Zwei's cock jamming into her ass made her shriek out, the poor Faunus flailing about in panic as the hard thrusts kept coming, kept hitting her just where the were most effective. In a flash, Blake was getting double penetrated by her girlfriend and her girlfriend’s dog, left with absolutely no clear idea of how to handle the commotion, but the raw, pounding sensations left her with no time to think clearly.

"Doesn't it feel good?" Yang asked, holding firm, pounding up hard from below and seeking absolute surrender. "You look so hot right now, by the way. Just thought I'd mention it while I'm down here."

"It feels so good," Blake whined in clumsy expressions of the pleasure hitting her ever faster and weirder. She had no idea how to prepare herself for these sorts of pleasures, but the creeping sense of delirious lust really left her unstable, left her heaving back and forth, hips clumsy and frantic as she learned the hard way what complete desperation was ready to take her by storm. Unraveling under the ecstasy and the hunger that threatened to consume her, the devouring thrills just couldn't be stopped. "No wonder you keep cheating on me. With a dog!"

"It's so hot when you think about it, isn't it?" Yang asked, giving tugging Blake down to kiss her as she and Zwei kept up their double-teaming, a ferocious push into all the senseless pleasures she knew she needed, desire like nothing she could have imagined pulsating through her as every step of the way, she kept giving up more. Yang felt unstoppable now, truly driven and shameless, and with Blake giving in to the pleasure as hard as she could, she knew that she'd get away with this, that Blake was now into it. It showed in the kiss, showed in the frantic motion back and forth of her desperate hips. Blake wanted to accept this, and Yang was there to help her do so, guiding her through the eager, fiery rush of delight and delirium with a very single-minded purpose to carry them both away.

The thrill of getting double penetrated and fucked this hard was doing to Blake things she'd never considered before, and se couldn't help but respond positively to all of it, couldn't help but writhe and whine under the pleasure of embracing all this clumsy pleasure, all the wild ecstasy she needed so badly. It was overbearing, but in such an incredible and satisfying way that she couldn't bring herself to care. Not as she inched closer and closer to another orgasm, not as she embraced the pleasure dominating her thoughts and pushing her into state of helpless delight from which she wasn't sure she could pull herself back out from.

Amid delirious mewls of pleasure and a shamelessly submissive sense of complete acceptance. She trembled and whimpered under the tide of so much fierce and backed up pleasure that she didn't know how to contain herself, didn’t understand the frame of mind he was in or how to pull back from it, she only knew that she wanted to let herself absolutely go, and within that joy was something truly spectacular. As she came, so did Zwei, and the feeling of a dog cock pumping her ass with cum was several kinds of too much for the ragged Blake, who slumped face-down into eh girlfriend's chest as she accepted the pressure and the weirdness, gone limp and helpless atop Yang.

It took Blake a while to say anything. She had to gather her breath and straighten out her thoughts, making sure she was speaking with sense and a clear head and not with any vulnerability to more of Yang's games. "You cheated on me with a dog," she finally said, groaning, looking up at Yang. "You had me so worried I was about to have my heart broken. And It was over your dog."

"But now you've had sex with my dog too," Yang shot back, teasing, sweet, leaning into the chance as she tugged Blake's lips up to meet hers in a kiss. "And it can't be cheating if we're both having ex with him, right? If we do it at the same time, if we know we do it on our own sometimes... It's just accepted. It's okay."

Blake let the silence hang a moment, before finally asking, "Are you trying to convince me that our relationship will be healthier if we both have sex with your dog?"

"But won't it be?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?
> 
> Also, I've set up a Discord server meant so serve as a community for smutfic writers, to help bring some sense of community to the hobby. We talk about general stuff, fandoms, writing, and do group write-in sessions to help people focus on getting words on the page. You can find it over at discord.gg/MkZ9a8x and this goes without saying, but the server is 18+ only


End file.
